1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus utilizing ultrasonic vibrations forcing the movement of pumping members or protrusions to spray fluid from an internal chamber of the device.
2. Background of the Related Art
Numerous ultrasonic devices exist for the purpose of delivering atomized liquids to high pressure environments, such as internal combustion engines. For example, ultrasonic fuel injectors containing internal chambers have been developed and disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,469,974, to Speranza, U.S. Pat. No. 4,995,367, to Yamauchi et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 5,025,766, to Yamauchi et al. These devices atomize liquids upon expulsion from the tip of the device. The tip is ultrasonically vibrated and upon collision with the fluid, drives atomization by breaking down the liquid into small droplets.